Yes Miss Granger
by GryffinRawr
Summary: When Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts she's no longer a fresh faced little student, she's changed and for the better. Or atleast one Slytherin certainly thinks so. More or less pure smut, little storyline, mostly smut. Don't like, don't read and please no flames, just having fun here. Explicit content. Over 18 only folks. DM/HG DM/HG/GW DM/HG/?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING. ADULT CONTENT. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK. SERIOUSLY. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, OR DON'T LIKE SMUT. TURN BACK NOW.**

* * *

"Yes Miss Granger - Chapter 1

Whilst most of those who had skipped their final year at Hogwarts returned to the school to retake the 7th year of their studies Hermione Granger didn't need to do that. She strutted around the old halls not as a student, but as the new Transfiguration teacher, replacing old McGonagall who had been promoted to head teacher. The year out fighting Voldemort had done wonders for Hermione's confidence and she returned a new woman.

Gone we're the sensible knee length skirts, replaced by a tight fitting curve hugging pencil skirt. Gone we're the thick wooly tights, replaced by thin silky stockings. Gone we're the plain high necked shirts, replaced by low cut form fitted blouses and gone were the sensible flats, replaced instead by a pair of sexy heels. Glasses perched on the end of her nose so she could stare smouldering over the top of them and her hair in its up do was no longer the mess of frizz but instead added an air of elegance to the otherwise slutty outfit. She took pleasure in making teachers and students alike stare as she strutted past, or bent to pick up something she had dropped. It made her feel powerful. She could have anyone in this school and didn't she know it.

X

It was humiliating, absolutely, categorically, humiliating. Not only being taught by Granger, as his better, but failing her class and being summoned, summoned! By a mudblood no less, to talk about his slipping grades and how they might be rectified. Draco stalked down the corridor towards Hermione's office absolutely fuming, muttering profanities he almost missed the strange sounds coming from the door in front of him. Curiosity peaked Draco slowed, coming to a stop in front of the door and bent down, muttering a quick spell to enlarge the key hole Draco nearly fell over at the sight in front of him.

Granger, who he would admit now looked sexy as hell, was leaning against the front of her desk slightly perched on the edge, her legs were spread wide and her pencil skirt hitched up around her waist, one hand snaked between her legs rubbing frantically whilst the other groped at her breast through the thin material of her shirt. Draco could see that she wasn't wearing any underwear in either case. Dumbfounded and more than a little bit turned on he watched his enemy play with herself, her moans becoming increasing frantically and throaty as she neared her climax. With one of the sexiest moans he had ever heard the brunette came with a great shudder, he could see the excitement leaking down her legs. Unsure what to do now he watched as she stood up and began to straighten herself.

"You can come in now Draco" she called, turning to look directly into the keyhole as she said this. Caught red handed he froze for a moment, feeling almost guilty, before reasserting his Malfoy right to everything in the world and striding into the office closing the door behind him. Of course at the sexy smile on her face words failed him.

"I hope you enjoyed my little show Mr Malfoy" she purred seductively, smiling like the cat who got the cream, "I know I certainly did." She chuckled at his blank expression and this annoyed him, he opened his mouth to retort but she interrupted him.

"You're right, to business. Your grades have been slipping Mr Malfoy and I think it is about time we addressed this problem, I feel I have a perfect solution. It will involve some one on one, ahem, private tuition. In a sort of you scratch my back I'll scratch yours arrangement."

"What on earth are you rambling on about Granger" Draco snapped, sick of being toyed with. "It's miss Granger to you" she purred peering over her glasses. "You need grades fixing and I have needs that need fulfilling." She stated, slowing walking towards him and running her hands down his chest. "You get my gist Mr Malfoy?" she asked whilst her hands ran tantalisingly closer to the bulge developing in his pants. Starting at the bottom she began to pop open the buttons one by one, until his pale but toned chest was revealed and she pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

"W-what?" He stuttered as she grabbed him by the tie and walked backwards to the desk, pushing him up against the edge she began to kiss her way down his neck and chest, fumbling with the button of his pants. She continued to kiss as she unclothed him until slowly kneeling before him,she took his length all the way into her mouth and pushed her mouth down his length. She pulled back from his cock and said "now what do you think to this arrangement Draco?" "I love it Granger" he exclaimed. She looked up with a menacing look despite having her hand gripped around his cock. Draco corrected himself "I love it Miss Granger". He moaned, threading his fingers into her hair as she bobbed on his cock, looking innocently up at him through her eyelashes as she did so. Occasionally pausing to swirl her tongue around his head Draco through his head back moaning freely unable to believe how lucky he was. All too soon she pulled away, despite his attempts to keep her there.

He wasn't upset for long however as upon standing up Hermione turned towards him and began to strip, swaying her hips as she did so, every button popped revealing more of her gorgeous body and beautiful d cup breasts. Then she turned around and wiggled out of her skirt bending to show off her arse at all best possible angles.

When she stood up she didn't have time to think before Draco crushed her to him, kissing and groping every available inch of skin. "You are perfect." He growled, drinking her in. She laughed pulling away. "I am in charge remember, if you want that O you better get on your knees and repay the favour." Wasting no time Draco dropped to his knees and spread her legs, even here she was beautiful. He kissed up along the inside of her thigh ghosting across her pussy with the lightest of breath and he heard her moan in frustration. He gave one long lick up her slit, causing her hips to jerk into him and with a wolffish grin Draco began his assault. He licked across and around her clit fast, each swipe of his dirty little tongue brought her closer and closer to the edge. She moaned in abandon as he muttered "who knew you liked it so dirty Miss Granger, so wet for me aren't you. Dirty little mudblood, are you going to come for me baby? All over my tongue?" Draco pushed first 1 then 2 fingers into her dripping pussy as his tongue continued on her clit causing her moans to intensify and with three thrust she came with a scream, her body shuddering violently as she gripped his fingers. Still moaning Hermoine spoke "well you're certainly making a good impression, how about you show me if you're man enough for me to keep this arrangement up then".

"Okay Miss trust me I'm man enough for you". Leaving barely time for recovery Draco turned her over roughly, pulling her into a standing position with her back against his chest. "I don't know what you think you're playing at Granger" he growled into her ear, nibbling on it as he ground his now very prominent erection into her ass and pulled and played with her nipples. "Teasing me like this, but I don't like it. I don't care if you're my teacher, I'm going to fuck your hot little pussy right now and you're going to take it like the dirty girl up you are isn't that right?"

Hermione moaned unintelligibly, still high off her orgasm and so incredibly turned on at being dominated all she could do was nod in agreement. Draco pushed her over so she was face down across her own desk, her nipples reacting to the cold wood, ass presented to him in the air. He moaned in appreciation kneading and groping the two delicious globes before him. He raised his hand and brought it down with a resounding smack causing the brunette to moan. "Do you like that, dirty girl?" He asked smacking the other cheek "you like being bent over and spanked like the naughty little mudblood you are don't you." He spanked her repeatedly until she was moaning uncontrollably and the evidence of how much she liked it was dripping down her legs. "Are you ready for my big cock?"

"Fuck me Draco, please" she begged and he obliged, sinking balls deep into her hot wet pussy. "Oh god, that feels so good. Please faster"

Who was he to deny this little slut of a teacher, grabbing her hips he began to give it to her hard and fast. He reached forward and grasped her hair, pulling it so her back arched allowing him to fuck her deeper. His other hand snaked between her legs and rubbed her clit in time with his pounding. "Harder" she begged, trembling, thrusting her hips back in an effort to keep up with him.

"Come all over my cock you little slut" he demanded keeping up the break neck pace "I want to feel you come all over me" That was all it took and with a scream his professor came, bucking her hips as her powerful climax washed over her. Draco pulled out of her pussy and turned her back over.

"Finish me" he demanded. Dutifully Hermione took him into her mouth and sucked three times before he came down her pretty throat. He looked down at his teacher, naked. They both dressed, Draco still unable to keep his eyes from Granger's body. He turned to leave "so when shall I come back for more one on one tutoring Miss?"Raising his eyebrows cheekily as he spoke.

"I will send for you when I want for you" Hermoine purred at him, she strode sexily towards him "remember we play by my rules now, you may have dominated me there but only cause I wanted you to" she trailed her finger up his shirt and neck causing him to squirm for her. "If you keep doing as well as you did today, I might get generous and do a group tutorial with you" she winked "now run along to your next lesson" she purred taking her seat and righting herself.

* * *

**If this goes well I may do more, so let me know what you think. It was my first time writing smut so please no flames I don't know if my confidence could take it, I'm already super embarrassed aha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yes Miss Granger - Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since she'd first seduced Malfoy and he was still at her beck and call. To his credit he had adapted very well to her being in charge, coming to her office every other day for 'tutoring sessions'. Hermione loved the power she had over him, relishing being in charge and she loved having him. The rumours from their school days weren't far off.

Hermione had just settled into her office after the final lesson of the day when Ginny Weasley knocked on the door. She invited her good friend in with a smile and got up to embrace her, "ah Ginny, it's great to see you." Hermione had scheduled a meeting with Ginny not that she needed help but just cause she missed gossiping with her old friend. Hermione made some tea and they sat and talked, at exactly 16:30 there came a knock on the door, Hermione started slightly not having realised the time but she smiled slyly and stood up. "Perfect time Mr Malfoy give me a couple of minutes and I will shout you in" she said very smartly, having answered the door, putting on her best posh teacher voice.

"You're giving Malfoy extra help?" Ginny whispered, confused "you hate that guy!"

"Well it's not exactly extra lessons, I'm more taking advantage of the perks of being the sexiest teacher in the school" Hermione winked as she spoke.

"So you're using him for your own fun?" Asked Ginny.

"Oh yes and he is ever so good and he obeys my very command." The sly smile returned to her friend and bent down in front of her. "Want to stick around and have him with me?" she purred, looking Ginny up and down. She noticed Ginns eyes darken as she stood up forcing Hermione to straighten and planted a long passionate kiss on her lips.

"We're a far cry from those cold nights in the burrow" Ginny smirked "it has been too long since we have some fun together" Ginny kissed her again "plus I want Malfoy on his knees in front of me"

"Well that will definitely be arranged" Hermione replied seductively, "Malfoy you can come in now" she shouted with a hint of anticipation in her voice...

X

Malfoy put on his usual swagger all bravado as he strode into the room, of course he secretly loved being his teachers naughty pet. He was, however, caught completely off guard as Ginny Weasley was sat on the knee of Miss Granger, they were kissing quite passionately, tongues visibly intertwined. Instantly he knew this was going to be a good day.

"Sorry for the delay, we were just catching up" Hermione lingered over every word as Ginny slowly got off of her lap and sat on the chair beside her. "You've been doing ever so well Malfoy I thought I'd see if you can handle being used by two of us, you don't mind the challenge do you?" She asked.

"Of course not I will have you both cumming and moaning my name as soon as you give me the chance" he said sounding sure of himself.

"Well strip for us" Hermione ordered. Used to taking orders Malfoy started without hesitation, Starting at the top he slowly unbuttoned his shirt revealing with every button his well-built chest and defined abs. Then removed his pants leaving him just in his tight fitting black boxers, the girls both grew wet just looking at him neither liked his personality but neither could argue that he was damn sexy.

"Well, Hermione I don't think either of us will be needing these" Ginny said as in unison both her and Hermione stood reaching under their skirts and pulling down their lace knickers, both pairs noticeably wet.

"On your knees" said Ginny to Malfoy making a sultry come hither motion, doing as he was told Malfoy walked over to the youngest Weasley and as she pushed on his shoulders he dropped to his knees before her. Ginny Weasley opened her legs and she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards her smooth, wet pussy. He started slowly teasing moans out of the redhead as he brought rolled his tongue over her clit, causing her to involuntarily buck her hips in an effort to cause him to go faster. Hermione shifted above him leaning over to kiss Ginny as she undressed her, Draco picked up the pace enjoying the sound of Ginny's moans muffled by Hermione's tongue. Soon both girls were left in their skirts, Draco's head still firmly between Ginny's legs and as he pushed a finger into her hot pussy Hermione kissed down and around Ginny's neck and down taking one hot pink nipple into her mouth swirling her tongue around it and gently nibbling. As Hermione teased each nipple alternating between hands and mouth Draco licked furiously whilst pushing two fingers in and out of her, with a shudder and almost a scream Ginny came, fingers threaded in white blonde hair to make sure her enemy got every last drop of her cum.

Hermione joined Malfoy on the floor kissing his neck then whispered into his ear "move along I want to taste her too". Malfoy dutifully moved aside and enjoyed the sight of his new teacher going down on her friend he stood walked over to Ginny his crotch now level with we face with a highly noticeable bulge on show. Taking the hint she pushed down his boxers taking hold of his long thick cock and slowly putting it in her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth on the head before swirling her tongue around it then slowly but surely taking the entire length of his cock in her mouth as she moaned around it.

Hermione stepped up from between Ginny's legs pulled down her skirt, pointed at Malfoy and said "on your back Mr Malfoy, my turn to ride your dirty little tongue". He quickly complied and as he lay back Hermione took her place with her pussy over his mouth she leant forward in a 69 position and sucked on his cock. "Oh how I love my job" she moaned as Malfoy went to work on her clit.

Ginny also pulled off her skirt and placing herself astride Malfoy she moved Hermione off him and grabbed hold of his cock and began to use it to play with her clit moaning the whole time. It felt like forever to Malfoy till she finally placed it in the hot wet hole of her pussy and lowered herself all the way down on to it. Ginny rode Malfoy slowly enjoying every moment of pleasure she got from riding a guy who'd been the bane on her time at school. Hermione came closer and closer to the edge, Ginny could tell that she was so she leant forward and took one of her nipples in her mouth and pinched the other with her fingers, the dual stimulation pushed Hermione over the edge and with a moan she came all over Draco's tongue. Ginny picked up her pace riding him faster and faster, once recovered Hermione reached forward with her hand and furiously fingered her clit and she came all over Malfoy's cock, Ginny slowly rose and Hermione quickly picked up where she left off taking Malfoy in her mouth all the way down. As she came up she said "fuck me Ginny I do love the taste of your cum".

"69?" Ginny asked with a devilish gleam in her eye. The two girls eagerly sprang off Malfoy and took position in a 69 Ginny on the bottom with Hermione on top.

"Come on Mr Malfoy" she purred, wiggling her ass at him enticingly "I expect you to fill my pussy while my friend licks me". Dutifully he took position between the long tanned legs of his teacher he stared at her tiny ass, the temptation was too much and he brought his right hand up and down spanking her on her ass. "Ooo Mr Malfoy I like that keep doing that but do hurry and fill my pussy too" Hermione moaned. He slowly pushed into her pussy as she moaned he could also hear the muffled moans of Ginny below his teacher, he began to push back and forth with speed spanking his teacher as he went hearing her muffled moans from the lips of her best friend. With a loud moan he heard Ginny cum, followed by a violent shudder from his teacher followed by a very loud moan as she came around his cock.

Malfoy still fucked his teachers pussy slowly "where am I cumming Miss?" he asked.

"I want him in my mouth" Ginny said with a look of excitement still between the legs of her friend. So both girls moved to face him both on their hands and knees completely naked all of their perfect bodies on show, both of them had fantastically nice tits and the most delectable round asses. The girls took turns sucking his cock till he was virtually on the edge and Ginny took all of him in her mouth only retracting a few centimetres and then pushing forward as Hermione kissed at join of his leg and groin driving him wild. Within seconds he came hard and his warm cum raced all over Ginny Weasley's tongue and throat she pulled back swirled her tongue around his head before standing back onto her knees. She grabbed hold of her friend by the waist and pushed her tongue into her mouth their tongues darted around eachothers mouths and all Malfoy could do is watch these two naked goddesses kiss.

They got dressed, Ginny was the first to leave after another long heated kiss with Hermione followed surprisingly by grabbing Malfoy and doing the same before whispering "I will make sure we have you again" in his ear and smacking his ass as she left.

Hermione turned to him as the door closed " you were ever so good today, come back again tomorrow at usual time I've a treat for you for doing so well" she said raising her eyebrows. He turned and waked to the door as he gripped the handle Hermione spoke again "actually what would you say to just a quick one one one now?" "What man would say no to you Miss Granger" he said letting go off the door knob


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After being used as a toy for the two Gryffindor goddesses he didn't know how Miss Granger could treat him any better. He still hated being taught by someone the same age and originally he was against being someone's toy but he no longer cared, it was so much fun. The school day ended and he could not keep the smile off of his face and he headed back to his room to ready himself for his half four appointment.

Meanwhile Hermoine was in her office dressed as usual in her skin tight pencil skirt with stockings suspenders and very sexy lingerie underneath and a nice low cut white blouse with glasses perched on her nose. She'd been enjoying her fun with Malfoy immensely but the three way encounter with her friend Ginny Weasley made her want a girl and she had a perfect candidate in mind. Daphne Greengrass walked into the office wearing her Slytherin uniform but with buttons unbuttoned to make it low cut and a very short skirt.

"Daphne right on time, I've been waiting for you" Hermoine purred in her best authoritative voice. "Sit sit" she ordered and Daphne sat. "I've brought you here not to discuss your grades but your uniform..." Hermoine stood and sexily and slowly strode round the desk. She perched on the edge at the front placed a finger under Daphne's chin and said "frankly you dress like a slut Miss Greengrass." Daphne's eyes widened, "are you a slut? Do you want to be a slut?"

"I'm not a slut and of course not Miss Granger!" She protested, sounding panicked.

"Now now dear, you don't have to hide from me, I'm a slut and there's nothing to be ashamed of, I have any man I please and quite a few women too. So I'll ask you again dear, do you want to be _my _slut?" Hermione lent forward, bringing her eye line down as well as her cleavage.

Daphne's eyes darted between her teachers eyes and the front of her top. "Well I think I would like to be one Miss" she said quietly, clearly embarrassed. Hermoine lent forward and kissed her, a long passionate kiss and as she pulled back Daphne had a dazed look on her face her full lips parted, cheeks flushed and breath coming in short spurts, she had loved the kiss.

"You liked that didn't you?" Daphne nodded, still unable to speak. "I take it you've not been with a woman before?" Hermione questioned.

"N-no Miss" Daphne shook her head, still breathless. With lust in her eyes she looked up at her teacher, "but I want to be with you."

"Well I will gladly have you as one of my toys, what do you say?" Hermoine asked.

"Oh yes Miss" Daphne said growing wetter each time her seductive teacher spoke. "Well no more dressing like a slut except for me, understood?" Daphne nodded in response. Hermoine looked at the clock it read 4:30 "perfect timing my other toy is here for his appointment and I've promised him a treat and you'll do perfectly, I'm gonna have you punished for your uniform and you're gonna love it aren't you?"

"Yes miss I will".

Hermoine with her finger trailing over Daphne's body purred "well if you do everything my other toy says and what I tell you and take your punishment like the little slut I want you to be and I promise we will have lots of fun, agreed?"

"Yes miss I definitely agree" Daphne said with excitement growing in her voice.

"Brilliant, now stand by my desk" she said, followed by loudly saying "you can come in now Draco"

As Draco swaggered confidently in, smirking, Hermoine spoke. "Well hello Draco, I presume you remember my promise of a treat? Well here she is" she stepped to the side to reveal Daphne behind her.

"Oh miss she all for me?" Draco asked, eyeing Daphne up and down.

"Well I want her as my second play thing and I'm sure you won't object to sharing her later but I want you to break her in for me" Hermoine purred.

"What shall I do to her Miss"

"Anything you like" replied Hermoine. She strode over to Daphne kissed her before walking up to her desk. She sat in her chair hitched up her skirt to her waist revealing her stockings and black thong, she laid her hand over the fabric covering her pussy and said "well entertain me Draco, I want to hear her moan and Daphne do everything he says and I might let you have control of him later" Daphne grinned with excitement.

"Bend over that desk!" Draco order, grabbing hold of Daphne's waist he pushed we down over the desk and watched her delicious ass appear from under the tiny skirt. "Now don't speak till I say you can, if you speak all i want to hear is yes Draco, do you understand" he spoke with a commanding presence.

"Yes Draco" Daphne said with excitement she grew wetter and wetter with each passing second. He picked up his hand and brought it down with a *smack* and repeated it landing with another *smack*

"I know why Miss Granger picked you it's cause you're a little slut and she loves a good slut" he whispered in her ear. He looked up and could see Hermoine now with her hand in her lace thong slowly playing with her wet pussy.

Draco groped Daphne's ass, "you've got such a perfect little ass on you, lets see what the rest of you is like, strip for me" he ordered. Daphne obeyed her orders slowly removing each layer of clothing decreasing the speed as the layers came off she turned her head to look at Hermoine who was now frantically getting off as she took more and more of her clothing off. "Damn you look good" Draco exclaimed, he walked towards her grabbed her waist tight lifted her up onto the desk kissed her passionately and said "lets see if you taste as good as you look." Slowly he worked his way from her lips over her tits and down to her pussy. He slowly licked her engorged clit and then licked faster and faster, each of Daphne's moans made him lick faster till with a shudder and a loud moan she came, Draco now kissed her clit slowly as the cum poured down to the lips of her sweet pussy and he pushed in his tongue and licked her clean. He stood and undressed himself gesturing for Daphne to kiss his chest and stomach as he took off his shirt.

He slowly removed his clothes as she kissed till he was completely naked, he gestured Daphne down on to her knees and ordered her to take his length in her mouth and she did willingly. She slowly bobbed back and fourth working her way down his long shaft. He looked to Hermoine she had now stepped out of her skirt and thong, and had slipped out of her shirt and bra, leaving her just in her stockings and suspenders. She still frantically played with her wet pussy. He ordered Daphne to her feet and bent her over the desk "I'm gonna fill your hot little pussy now" he spoke with dominance in his voice

"oh yes Draco please" Daphne replied as he slid his long thick cock into her dripping pussy. He began slowly fucking her over the desk, and Hermoine stood from her chair and walked slowly behind Draco and grabbed the left cheek of his arse and gripped digging in her nails.

"You love having the power don't you, you love having her obey, well you've deserved her you've been ever so good but don't forget you're my bitch" she purred in his ear. She slowly walked around to the desk and slowly mounted it positioning her pussy directly infront of Daphne's face. "Now my dear eat my pussy whilst my other toy fucks you, and I promise if you do a good job we will both make it worth your while" Hermoine said. Daphne lapped up her teachers pussy with huge enthusiasm licking frantically bringing Hermoine close to her third climax. Whilst bring her teacher to her climax she was nearing her own she was writhing on the edge till with a shudder she came all over Draco's cock and as her hot pussy contracted around his thick cock he came covering the inside of her pussy with his hot white cum. The site of her two favourite pupils fucking above her plus one of them licking her pussy drove Hermoine over the edge and she too came, to her surprise Daphne had licked her fantastically and topped it off by pushing her little tongue into her hole and lapping up every last bit of cum. Whilst moaning Hermoine said "Daphne you are amazing for your first time with a woman you've licked like a proven whore, I can see we will have much fun indeed" finished by smiling and winking at her.

"Well Draco you're gonna need to recuperate and get nice and hard for us two, so why don't me a Daphne help you with that, come here Daphne lets give him a show" Hermoine said purring. Daphne agreed with a big smile and climbed alongside Hermoine on the desk and the two of them turned to eachother and began to kiss starting slowly and then growing more heated with each kiss. Hermoine pushed aside the piles of papers on her desk and lay Daphne on her back and lay upon her kissing. The two of them started to kiss eachothers necks and alternated playing with eachothers nipples with their mouths. Hermoine slid down, Daphne's body and began to slowly lick her pussy, Daphne laid back teasing her own nipple with her fingers and biting her lip and looking at Draco. The sight of these two girls going at it infront of him turned him on greatly. Hermoine slid down from the desk and stood to gain better access of Daphne's pussy, as she licked she slid in two fingers into her pussy. Draco was now full recovered, he strode past the two girls and took position behind Hermoine placing his hands on her waist. He pushed her waist down to force her ass up and then he positioned his cock at the edge of Hermoine's wet pussy and pushed forward causing her to moan.

Draco fucked his teacher hard from behind, he fucked and fucked as she licked Daphne. Hermoine grew tighter as she approached her climax and Draco fucked harder and harder causing her to cum all over his cock as she moaned on Daphne's clit, it caused Daphne to cum hard over her teachers tongue.

Draco pulled out of Hermoine, "now who wants to taste my cum?" Draco asked.

"Well I've tasted it a few times now lets give Daphne her first taste shall we?" Hermoine added.

"Oh yes please" Daphne finished. Daphne got on her knees and took Draco in her mouth and began to bob quicky on his cock.

Hermoine positioned herself at Daphne's side and rubbed her tits against Daphne's side and with her hand played with her clit. Hermoine whispered in Daphne's ear "come on there's a good girl keep sucking hard on his cock". Daphne moaned again approaching another climax and all of a sudden as she moaned around his cock, Draco came all the way down her throat. As she was sucking Draco dry she could not contain her orgasm any longer and came as her teacher plunged two fingers deep inside her pussy.

After they all dressed, Hermoine spoke "I have to say you two are my favourite pupils I think we are in for lots and lots of fun, all agreed?"

"Oh yes miss" Daphne and Draco replied at once and then left the room.


End file.
